


Clan Information

by intr0verted



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cat, Cats, Clans, Color, Elderclan, Oakclan, RiverClan, Rootclan, Warrior Cats, animal - Freeform, descriptions, information, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intr0verted/pseuds/intr0verted
Summary: Below is a description of each of the four clans. I highly recommend reading through this before reading my series Fall of the Moon, Rise of the Sun.Thank you so much, and enjoy!
Kudos: 5





	Clan Information

After the fall of humanity, all that remained were the cats of Elderclan... They persevered with the guidance of Starclan, creating a legacy of greatness founded on endless knowledge. Using crystals, herbs, and perhaps even magic, they hold access to wisdom that no other clan can comprehend. They live far beyond the average years of a cat, frozen in time, frozen in place.

Riverclan formed many moons after, and not too long after that, Oakclan came into fruition. These two new clans know little to nothing of what goes on within Elderclan's borders.

Last but not least, Rootclan was birthed into existence. It dragged its way out of the ground, digging its black claws into the earth until everything within its grasp turned to rot. The broken and despaired heard its whispers and were drawn to it from miles away. They gathered here in this dark forest, forming a society of angry, bloodthirsty souls that yearn to inflict the suffering that was once inflicted on them. Every cat who wanders into Rootclan's territory never comes back out. Those that live within its depths are rumored to be "Shadow Walkers" by outsiders. Enter at your own peril.

** Elderclan **

Animal ~ The Elk

Color ~ Silver

Age ~ Ancient

Territory ~ The Realm

Land ~ Rumored to be a lush forest with otherworldly plant and wildlife

Values ~ Wisdom, Tradition, Healing, Knowledge, Order

Camp ~ Man-made ruins along a cliff facing the ocean, 

There are many tales and rumors alike of the world which lies behind the veil. Cat’s frozen in time, creatures from another world… Few have seen its true beauty, and those that have were never to be heard from again. The land itself is masked by a dome of protection; an ancient spell that wards off those who wander. If one gets too close, they are met with the forest’s wrath. What that is, you might ask? You don’t want to find out.

**Rootclan**

Animal ~ The Spider

Color ~ Black

Age ~ 721 Moons

Territory ~ The Dark Forest

Land ~ Rumored to be an endless, jungle-like expanse of mangled roots and eternal darkness

Values ~ Strength, Power, Brawn, Adaptability, Women

Camp ~ In the bowels of a monstrous tree with tunnels that lead you down deeper into the darkness

The origins of The Dark Forest are unknown to this day. Like The Realm, none have wandered within its depths. Ghastly figures are seen watching from between the trees before fading back into the mist. When they first appeared, fear struck the hearts of even the bravest warriors, and as their reputation grew, the name Shadow Walkers befell them. While no cat has dared to enter, the one thing The Clans do know is this; toms are not welcome in the darkness.

**Oakclan**

Animal ~ The Bear

Color ~ Gold

Age ~ 1224 Moons

Territory ~ The Woodlands

Land ~ A beautiful forest of rich greenery and warm sunlight, with rivers and boulders scattered throughout

Values ~ Resilience, Pride, Unity, Bravery, Charisma

Camp ~ An open clearing that rests before a massive oak, surrounded by bushes and trees

There are no tales to be told of The Woodlands. Why, you might ask? Because stories are for things of the past. No cat of Oakclan will let a moment pass by without making their presence known. From miles away you will hear their roar, the pounding of massive paws ringing in your ears. Shyness does not become them. They are bold in their ways with the bravest of hearts; all who cross their path are the better for it.

** Riverclan **

Animal ~ The Spirit

Color ~ Blue

Age ~ 1602 Moons

Territory ~ The Isle

Land ~ Sparse forest of thin trees with many streams and brooks spread across it

Values ~ Stability, Focus, Confidence, Independence, Intelligence

Camp ~ An area of land independent from the rest of the forest, surrounded by a stoney river which fluctuates in depth

Unlike the boisterous Oakclan, these lithe and calculated water cats prefer to stick to the shadows, ready for anything yet starting nothing. Protected by The River Spirits, they have secluded themselves away on The Isle. Moon after moon they have adhered to the warrior code, calmly going about their day with pride in every step. Their ability to work together as one is renowned, as is their hardworking and focused nature. They model their lives after the following wisdom; “Insecurity is loud, while confidence is silent.”


End file.
